supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Prinzen der Hölle
Die Prinzen der Hölle waren die ältesten der alten Dämonen und somit die erste Generation die, nach Lilith, von Luzifer höchstpersönlich verwandelt wurden. Allgemein Laut Crowley wurden sie erschaffen, noch bevor der Ozean Atlantis verschluckt hat. Castiel zufolge wurden sie für den Krieg gegen den Himmel ausgebildet und sollten die Armeen der Dämonen als Generäle anführen. Doch irgendwann haben sie sich von der Hölle abgewendet und wählten ein eher ruhiges und bedecktes Dasein auf der Erde. Die einzige Ausnahme war Azazel, der Luzifer gegenüber loyal blieb und das bis zu seinem Tod. Wie dem auch sei, scheint Dagon nach sehr langer Zeit aktiv zu werden und mittlerweile eine Art Interesse an Luzifers ungeborenem Kind zu zeigen. Geschichte Frühe Geschichte Nach der Schöpfung des ersten Dämons, Lilith, erschuf Luzifer die vier Prinzen der Hölle, welche somit die erste Generation von Dämonen neben Lilith darstellten. Erst später folgten dann durch den Deal mit Kain die ersten Ritter der Hölle. Die Prinzen der Hölle waren Luzifers rechtmäßige Nachfolger für den Thron der Hölle und agierten somit als dämonische Generäle. Schließlich aber verloren drei der Prinzen, Ramiel, Dagon und Asmodeus das Interesse an Luzifers Plan und verließen die Hölle, um friedlich auf der Erde zu leben. Es wurde angenommen und das auch von den Engeln, dass die Prinzen allesamt getötet wurden, was den Dämonen natürlich zusprach und sie es bei diesem vermeintlichen Status beließen. Azazels Machenschaften Azazel blieb all die Zeit über auf eine fanatische Weise dem Teufel ergeben und wurde so zum Herrscher der Hölle. Seine Aufgabe war es, einen Weg zu finden, Luzifer aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien und so die Apokalypse herbeizuführen. thumb|left|250px|Azazel schafft es mit Luzifer zu sprechen Im Jahr 1972 gelang es Azazel im St. Mary's Convent Luzifer in seinem Käfig zu kontaktieren, woraufhin er Anweisungen erhielt, Lilith aus der Hölle freizulassen und ein besonderes Kind zu finden, welches Luzifer als Hülle dienen sollte. Azazel machte sich also auf und schloss einige Deals ab, die es ihm erlauben sollten, in 10 Jahren die Häuser der Paare mit ihrem jeweils 6 Monate altem Baby zu betreten. In der Zeit, in der die Deals abgelaufen waren und Azazel dann den Babys Dämonenblut zu trinken gab, starben einige der Mütter, die ihn dabei unterbrachen. Darunter war auch Mary Winchester, deren Tod letzten Endes John Winchester und seine beiden Söhne Sam und Dean auf ihren Weg der Vergeltung führte. Mit der Hilfe von Jake Talley, der als Sieger und einziger Überlebender aus einem Kontest der besonderen Kinder hervorging, hatte Azazel zwar erfolgreich das Teufelstor in Wyoming geöffnet und so Lilith aus der Hölle befreit, doch wurde er kurz darauf von Dean Winchester mit dem Colt getötet. Für den Nachweis seines strategischen Verstandes als General der Höllenarmee, war Azazels Masterplan, trotz seines Todes, ein voller Erfolg; Sein Ritual bereitete Sams Körper darauf vor, als Hülle von Luzifer agieren zu können, Lilith konnte die Siegel von Luzifers Käfig brechen und letzten Endes den gefallenen Erzengel befreien, was unentwegt zur Herbeiführung der Apokalypse führte. Ramiels Geschichte thumb|right|250px|Ramiel schlägt Crowley vor, die Herrschaft der Hölle zu übernehmen Im Jahr 2010, als die Apokalypse schließlich abgewendet wurde und Michael und Luzifer im Käfig eingesperrt waren, suchte Crowley, der König der Kreuzungen, Ramiel auf, damit dieser nun als rechtmäßiger Nachfolger die Herrschaft über die Hölle übernimmt, da Lilith, Azazel und auch Alastair tot waren und Luzifer vorerst nicht dazu in der Lage war. Ramiel verweigerte dies allerdings und meinte, dass Azazel zwar ein Fanatiker war, dies aber nicht auf ihn zutreffen würde. Doch war er der Meinung, dass Crowley durchaus ehrgeizig genug wäre und er doch den Thron übernehmen solle. Um seine Geschwister bräuchte sich Crowley keine Sorgen machen, da diese schon lange ihr jeweiliges Interesse an Luzifers Plan verloren hätten und sich nur wünschten in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Bevor Crowley dann verschwand, überließ er Ramiel Michaels Lanze und den Colt. Doch eine Warnung sprach Ramiel noch aus: Sollten er oder seine Geschwister durch irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden gestört werden, so würde Crowley dafür die volle Verantwortung tragen. thumb|left|250px|Ramiel, gefangen in einem Kreis aus heiligem Feuer Die wiedererweckte Mary Winchester wurde im Jahr 2017 von den britischen Männern der Schriften beauftragt, den Colt von Ramiel zu stehlen. Dieser Versuch führte zum Tod des Jägers Wally und zur tödlichen Verwundung des Engels Castiel. Ramiel wurde dann allerdings von Sam Winchester mit der Lanze des Michael getötet und Castiel im Anschluss, durch das Zerbrechen der Lanze, von seinem Zustand geheilt. Doch der Prinz warnte vor seiner Schwester Dagon, die indes ein Interesse an Luzifers ungeborenem Kind zeigte. Dies sollte sich bewahrheiten, als Dagon später die schwangere Kelly Kline vor zwei Engeln rettete, die geschickt wurden, um sie zu töten. Nun agierte sie fortan als persönliche Beschützerin von Kelly und ihrem Kind. Dagon und Luzifers Kind Asmodeus' Herrschaft über die Hölle Aussehen thumb|right|250px|Die gelben Augen der Prinzen der Hölle Die vier Prinzen der Hölle, sind die einzigen Dämonen, die anstatt vollständig schwarzen Augen, lediglich eine obskure und besondere gelbe Färbung der Iris und Pupille besitzen. Anfänglich wurde Azazel, bevor sein wahrer Name bekannt wurde, von den Winchesters und ihren Verbündeten einfach als der gelbäugige Dämon bezeichnet. Bekannte Prinzen der Hölle *'Azazel' (vernichtet) *'Ramiel' (vernichtet) *'Dagon' (vernichtet) *'Asmodeus' (vernichtet) Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als eine der ersten Dämonen, die jemals geschaffen wurden, zählen die Prinzen zu den mächtigsten ihrer Gattung. *'Unsterblichkeit' *'Unzerstörbarkeit' *'Unverwundbarkeit' *'Immunität' *'Besessenheit' *'Superstärke' *'Superausdauer' *'Supersinne' *'Astrale Wahrnehmung' *'Wettermanipulation' *'Regeneration' *'Heilung' *'Wiederbelebung' *'Molekulare Implosion' *'Telekinese' *'Pyrokinese' *'Biokinese' *'Elektrokinese' *'Teleportation' *'Fliegen' *'Realitätsveränderung' *'Traumkontrolle' *'Erinnerungsmanipulation' *'Magie' Schwächen Aufgrund ihrer schieren Macht, gibt es nicht viele Dinge, welche die Prinzen der Hölle töten können. *'Mächtigere Wesen' *'Sense des Todes' *'Die erste Klinge' *'Der Colt' *'Heiliges Feuer' *'Teufelsfalle '- Halten sie auf jedoch nur für kurze Zeit. *'Michaels Lanze' *'Eisen' *'Nephilim' Auftritte *Staffel 1 **''Die Frau in Weiß'' (Azazel) **''Vogelscheuche'' (Azazel; nicht sichtbar nur Kommunikation mit Meg) **''Albtraum'' (Azazel; nur erwähnt) **''Tödliche Schatten'' (Azazel; nicht sichtbar nur Kommunikation mit Meg) **''Der Wunder-Colt'' (Azazel; nur erwähnt) **''Die Erlösung'' (Azazel; als Silhouette) **''Teufelsfalle'' (Azazel) *Staffel 2 **''Während ich starb...'' (Azazel) **''Croatoan'' (Azazel; nicht sichtbar nur Kommunikation mit Duane Tanner) **''Gejagt'' (Azazel; nur erwähnt) **''Der Sturm bricht los (1)'' (Azazel) **''Der Sturm bricht los (2)'' (Azazel) *Staffel 3 **''Sin City'' (Azazel; nur erwähnt) *Staffel 4 **''Am Anfang war...'' (Azazel) **''Gelbfieber'' (Azazel; als Halluzination) **''Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester'' (Azazel; nur erwähnt) **''Wenn der Damm bricht'' (Azazel; als Halluzination) **''Luzifer erhebt sich'' (Azazel; in einer Rückblende) *Staffel 5 **''Sonnenfinsternis'' (Azazel; als Illusion in Form von Mary) **''Schwanenlied'' (Azazel; in Rückblenden) *Staffel 6 **''Normalität als Exil'' (Azazel; als Halluzination) **''Der Mann, der zuviel wusste'' (Azazel; nur erwähnt) *Staffel 8 **''Auf Wiedersehen, Fremder'' (Azazel; nur erwähnt) **''Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels'' (Azazel; nur erwähnt) *Staffel 10 **''Fan Fiction'' (Azazel; Referenz) *Staffel 12 **''Mamma Mia'' (Azazel; nur erwähnt) **''Stuck In The Middle (With You)'' (Ramiel / Azazel, Dagon, Asmodeus; nur erwähnt) **''Family Feud'' (Dagon) **''Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell'' (Dagon; auf Videoaufnahmen) **''The British Invasion'' (Dagon) **''The Future'' (Dagon) **''All Along the Watchtower'' (Dagon; nur erwähnt) *Staffel 13 **''The Rising Son'' (Asmodeus) **''Patience'' (Asmodeus; nur erwähnt) **''War of the Worlds'' (Asmodeus) **''The Scorpion and the Frog'' (Asmodeus; nur erwähnt) **''The Bad Place'' (Asmodeus; nur erwähnt) **''Various & Sundry Villains'' (Asmodeus; nur erwähnt) **''Devil's Bargain'' (Asmodeus) **''Good Intentions'' (Asmodeus; nur erwähnt) **''The Thing'' (Asmodeus) **''Bring ‘Em Back Alive'' (Asmodeus) **''Unfinished Business'' (Asmodeus; nur erwähnt) Trivia *Die Prinzen der Hölle können als das dämonische Äquivalent zu den vier Erzengeln gesehen werden. *Als Sohn des momentanen Herrschers der Hölle, bezeichnet sich Gavin MacLeod als Prinz der Hölle. *Die Zwei getöteten Prinzen wurden jeweils von einem der Winchester-Brüder vernichtet. *Vor seinem Tod war Ramiel im Besitz des Colts, welcher seinen Bruder Azazel tötete und Michaels Lanze, die wiederum ihn schließlich tötete. *Erst durch ihre Offenbarung in der 12. Staffel, erfährt man, dass die Prinzen der Hölle bereits in der ersten Folge Die Frau in Weiß durch Azazel vorkamen und somit zu den ersten, in der Serie gezeigten Dämonen, zählen. *Bei jedem Fall bei dem ein Prinz getötet wurde, hatten die Brüder jeweils Hilfe von einem Elternteil. Bei Dean war es John, der Azazel lange genug außer Gefecht setzte und Dean somit die Zeit gab, den Colt zu nehmen und ihn daraufhin zu vernichten. Bei Sam war es Mary, die Ramiel mit einer Engelsklinge ablenkte, ehe Sam ihn mit Michaels Lanze töten konnte. *Im Buch Supernatural: One Year Gone muss Dean ein Vorhaben verhindern, der mit dem Aufstieg der vier Prinzen der Hölle zu tun hat. Dabei sind die vier Prinzen Lucifer, Belial, Leviathan und ein weiterer Unbekannter. **In der Satanischen Bibel von Anton Szandor LaVey, ist dabei von den vier gekrönten Prinzen Satan, Lucifer, Belial und Leviathan die Rede. Auszeichnung Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 12 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 13 Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Prinzen der Hölle Kategorie:Hölle Kategorie:Vernichtet Kategorie:Unvollständig